Ninazu Collective
APPLICANT "We as The Ninazu are so gracious, yet so tentative with our rule, for it is righteous. The Kasiq exist only because we are so merciful to allow them to, and in at a moment's coming where the Kahbyr requires that we act, they will cease to exist because we demand it." - Urmok, First of the reborn Vis Overview The Ninazu Collective, commonly referred to as "The Ninazu" are a generally hostile faction within RoVerse, centered around the REDACTED fringes of the galaxy. Honor. Strength. Loyalty. Lore Originally a band of warriors on their lost homeworld of Akkara, The Ninazu Collective (REDACTED in their native tongue) were known for their fierce tactics as they enforced their ancient religious rites, guarding their planet against the stars. They are an opportunistic and cunning bunch, their chunky but sleek ships have ornaments that clash against their rugged and functional appearance, while maintaining a fierce image with bold stripes and sharp angles. Now but a shell of their past selves, now what they sought to defend the rest of their planet from, they roam the nebulae and wastes of the galaxy, scavenging and maintaining their brutal society. They have laid low for many millennia, being attributed to that of the galactic boogeyman, or something that goes bump in the more unguarded and tantalizing sectors to vandals, but now with the resurgence of a unified control over the many groups that make up the collective, they may now continue their religious crusades. Unlike like most other galactic entities, The Ninazu are quite unorthodox. With a stable population of only around 750 million at any given point in time, they seem vastly outnumbered, but they are able to put down as many units as necessary wherever needed, due to their cloning technology and accelerated aging processes. They also have a knack for tournaments which are commonly held around 4 times a year, all accentuating daring tasks and even more daring contestants. They are also heavily religious. The Ninazu focus so heavily on their religion instead of individuality (due to their harsh living conditions and their own ephemeral nature) that they regularly make pilgrimages to their holy city, based on the planet; REDACTED. Their hierarchy is also largely religion based, those with a higher 'divinity' -being loosely based around the level of perfection of their cloning template- are placed higher in their society and vice versa. The most flawed being doomed to becoming cannon fodder or no higher than slaves. One major reason for the lack of significant technological development despite being tens of millennia old as a civilization is due to the strict religious rule over their society. Any advancements not sanctioned by their leader are deemed heretical, though occasionally, they are granted a divine knowledge by their monument, allowing them to spring forth in research in development, their workers in a fervorous frenzy to complete their work to appease their monolith. Splinter Groups of Ninazu Due to their splintered, tribal, and warlike nature, it was inevitable that splinter groups would form due to one reason or another, be it from persecution to organic industrialization, up to 5 different groups of Ninazu bearing different markings, tactics and ship designs from the most powerful sect of Ninazu have been spotted lurking around the outer rims and isolated pockets within Ninazu territory. Arazu The largest, most aware splinter group of Ninazu. They are considered the most heretical, vile beings that the Ninazu could come into contact with. They are nonreligious, warrior fanatics that go to lengths even the Ninazu themselves will not go to, to survive. They acknowledge that their separation from the powers of their monolith will lead to their death, but fight for freedom for as long as they can maintain their sentience. They have a caste system of their own, but with much less houses and only one caste. The Aghori - Fanatical warriors, bent on restoration of their honor from being cast from the rest of their kin. They function as the main fighting force of The Arazu. The Istota - Heretical Machinists, cast from the collective for their insatiable curiosity, they toil and maintain the Arazu's machinery and equipment. The Skesis - Fallen prophets, blasphemers and heretics alike. These Arazu are more isolated than the rest of their Arazu kin, but they form the more important command structures of The Arazu. Torn The Torn are failed clones of The Ninazu, even more so than the lowliest of slaves and the most manic of berserkers, these Ninazu are animalistic, predatory and vicious, their cerebral regulation units malfunctioned, removed or destroyed. They lash out at whatever moves, and take on twisted, grotesque or demented forms. They are able to hold a basic grasp on technology and language, but nothing high enough to ever form a real splinter group. They are found most commonly on drifting wreckage and runaway cloning stations. There are a handful of subtypes of Torn, all with their own traits. The Famished - Ninazu who have become malnourished and have a severed connection to The Obelisk, they wander aimlessly in a daze, until their regulation units fail. The Forsaken - Manic Ninazu, uncontrollable by even The Caedes, outcasts unaccepted by even the Arazu. The Twisted - Zombie-like Ninazu forms, unfit for any form of domestication or manual labor. These are the most common of The Torn. Akkaran Nations Akkaran Hrudan Hraalan Hajalnar Sarumite Notable Locations Gates of Gehenna Sarum Niflheim Karos Hrud Akkara Drekkr Dakar Tiir Nabal Tehran Gehenna Hadar Xsolla Qawlu Corporations and Subfactions under The Ninazu Collective Regulations of Ninazu Subgroups * Ninazu Subgroups are not allowed to be in possession of XL+ sized ships without the scrutiny of Cabal personnel. * Ninazu Subgroups are to be led by a Vassal+. * All Ninazu Subgroups except for Official Corporations are to pay a 15% tithe based on the overall income of that subgroup over the period of one month, with the tithe being paid on the last day of that month. * All Ninazu Subgroups except for Official Corporations are to respond to all Call to Arms, if possible. Ignoring a call to arms that you had ample time to respond will be met with punishment. * All Non-native Ninazu Subgroups are required to operate within fringe territory. (The two outermost systems on any side of Ninazu territory.) Protections of Ninazu Subgroups * All Ninazu Subgroups are entitled to a response of defense when necessary. * All Ninazu Subgroups will have land designated for them to inhabit. * All Ninazu Subgroups can apply for a loan in credits or in assets, with a 25% deposit of the total value of the loan. Official Corporations Tiamat Driveyards - Main producer of Official Ninazu Vessels. Ishkur Research Syndicate - Main researcher of Ninazu technology. Uruk Merchant Guild - Main Ninazu economic group. Cabal Syndicate - Main law enforcement Armok Technologies - Producer of Unofficial Ninazu Vessels as well as Specialized Ships Drakkis Armaments - Main producer of Ninazu equipment Government Summary The Ninazu have a semi-feudalistic style of government with measures of freedom sprinkled throughout. Loyalty is enforced by the blade and gun, but you are allowed to roam and do as you please so long that it doesn't contradict orders given to you by an elder of any sort. Power struggles are among regular happenings within The Ninazu, and your house (and by consequence your color and style of ship) are indicative of your own house. The Ninazu have many tournaments and conflicts to prove their power to other galactic groups, as well as to each other. Caste System The Ninazu follow a fluid caste and house system, with 3 castes and 3 houses in the main collective itself. Each caste and by extension each house a general niche they are centered around, though for flexibility, each house does what it needs to accomplish its own goals. Each house has a set of 5 champions hand picked by their Baron (house leader) which are then used in conjunction with the Baron to battle or compete for status and power with the other houses. Skirmishes are also common, as well as occasional civil wars, and even though each house has its own Baron, these Barons are still under the control of the head Baron of the caste, who then in conjunction with the other Head Barons, rule the Ninazu. There are also non-Ninazu that live within the Ninazu Collective, called Askari. They are not allowed to participate in caste based politics and have limited privileges, but other than such, they are considered fully integrated and allowed to pursue that which pleases them, just as any other Ninazu are, according to their caste and placement. = Tenants of Anshar The Tenants of Anshar mark the basic principles that all of The Ninazu are forced to uphold, lest they be branded heretics, deceivers or blasphemers. It is the base of all laws within The Ninazus' society. # You must not forsake your brethren without just cause. # You must not tarnish the name of Ninazu, hold it dear. # Those who do combat with divine fervor are delivered to Aun. # All foreign Kasiq are considered chattel by the Tenants. # REDACTED # REDACTED # REDACTED # REDACTED # REDACTED # REDACTED Wars and Conflicts The Upheaval (Spectre and Ninazu) The Upheaval was a war that was vastly undetected by the rest of the galaxy. Seen only to others such as REDACTED as an odd anomaly of several large explosions and power fluctuations in several branches of the REDACTED fringe nebulae. The war was initiated by The Spectre as they sought the artifact that The Ninazu hold dear both as a power source, and a source of life. The war was largely a Ninazu defeat, but only in the sense of territory and nearly all assets. The Ninazu are still in possession of the artifact mentioned. This event not only spurred their ascent from the murky depths of the nebulae and asteroid fields they had originally been observed residing in, but also began to unify them from splintered family groups to a large semi-cohesive force in the galaxy. Ninazu Divisions As it stands, currently, the Ninazu Collective has a good handful of divisions, all of which serve their own special purpose within said collective, just as all other facets of Ninazu do, and without much overlap. = Offensive Divisions Incursor Cell The Incursors are branded as the experienced raiders of the collective. They have definitely seen more than one victorious battle, and survived many more. Not many ascend to this special elite group of fighters, due to the inherent risk associated with it, and the tropes of Ninazu soldiers being mainly expendable. Predator Cell The Predators are branded as the collective's main source of battlefield intelligence, scouting areas before troop movements are routed through, and eliminating targets either in silence or from afar. They move undetected and unseen, their active camouflage serving them well. Defensive Divisions Acolyte Cell The Acolytes are used in conjunction with other elite forces, but most commonly with the Cerberus, in which they will do what they can to keep all infantry and vehicle regiments running and fighting, lengthening the lifespan of many Ninazu assets, meaning that, in a pinch, they can be almost invaluable. Cerberus Cell The Cerberus are a counterpart of the Incursors, except instead of being deployed on the front lines as shock troopers, they stay behind to deftly guard Ninazu assets, forming the basis of all Ninazu military operations as they allow for staging points to exist. Special Divisions = Ascetic Cell The Ascetic are the functioning honorguard of the collective, following around high value targets to safeguard against tragedy in areas that may be determined to be dangerous to said individual. They are the absolute cream of the crop, the best of the best, and undisputed in combat. Operator Cell The Operators are the best pilots and vehicle crewmen that the collective has to offer, they make up the bulk of all extra-large vehicle operators, as well as most of the capital ship pilots within the collective. They know exactly where they need to be, how they need to use their equipment to the best of its ability, and how to keep other facets of the collective marching along. Neophyte Cell The origin of all Ninazu joining the collective's military and logistical forces, the Neophyte are academy members, being trained and disciplined into proper Ninazu soldiers. Over the course of their enrollment within the academy, they will be molded into model troopers, while also participating with soldiers who already have their experience, so that they may become the next generation of fighters that the collective needs. Ninazu Houses and Castes WIP Trivia * The Ninazu are sometimes affectionately labeled "Space Muslims". * The Dervish is sometimes referred to as a bowling ball due to its shape. * The Ninazu have been featured in a handful of Newsletters on the Official RoVerse blog page. Most notably #92 and #109. * The Ninazu's main fleet takes inspiration from many of the ships of the Homeworld Series. * There is a house in The Ninazu Collective for every color in the rainbow. (And more) * There are actually 3 groups within The Ninazu Collective. * On many Ninazu places, you can find an easter egg and/or PDAs with information that are hidden away from plain sight. * The founder of The Ninazu Collective, Juszl, is a RoVerse developer. He has modelled things such as the Advent Industrial Station and has created maps for the game, such as Pillarum. * Akedoxx is the first Akkaran with a canonical birthplace; Hrud Category:Factions Category:All